User talk:Crashbroke23
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Richard 20:07, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Also I see you have accepted being part of the Race Driver wiki. If so then please can you help with content. Glacier Wolf and i are working on wiki set up issues. With all of our help it will be done very well. The parkster Comunications 16:01, 18 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Gran Turismo This is a very good idea but i'm quite busy lately. If you request it, i'll be happy to be a founder with you. It could be aimed at Gran Turismo as a whole, not just number 5. So yes go through with this and i'll be glad to help. Oh by the way we need some more articles on the Race Driver wiki. Could you please help with this and i'll help with the new wiki. Thanks: The parkster Comunications 14:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) REx3: Gran Turismo Ok so you want me to be the founder? I thought you were going to request it but i can do that. You'll be classed as a founder and you will have beuro and sysop rights. Now onto the answers: Yes there will be an article per car. This will boost page count and because of the suspected detail a seperate page per car willbe appropiate. If, for example, there's a Dodge Viper in GT 3, 4 and 5 then on that page we'll have info about the car then a header about its roles in the different games. If we keep a universal layout for every car, like we do on this wiki, then all shall be good. I'm not quite sure what you mean by; "What information can we get on the concepts." so could you enlighten me! Don't worry too much about this wiki, there are many more of us here who will look after it when we are adding content. Considering you have (and will have) the games, you'll be the biggest contributor to the wiki by far. If you get into any issues then ask me, that's how i learnt to do half the stuff i know on wikis. Now graphs and charts, for what purpose do we need these and if we do actually need them, how will we make them? Hopefully this has helped you but before i go and do the weekly news; are you going to help more with the race driver wiki because its a bit stop and go at the moment with me as the only contributor? Thanks, look forward to working with you: The parkster Comunications 16:58, 21 April 2008 (UTC)